


Князь Маунтдраго

by av2



Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Magic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ritual Murder, blood bath
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Князь Маунтдраго был существом, полностью принадлежащим людям — он был обязан защищать их, служить им и питаться ими. В дни великой беды, когда народ уязвим, земля призывает к себе великого защитника из людей. Чтобы тот стал князем и приобрел нечеловеческую силу ему необходимо пройти кровавый ритуал.Выбор падает на Эрвина Смита.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830370
Kudos: 2





	Князь Маунтдраго

**Author's Note:**

> Тема — купание в крови.

Говорили, что князя Маунтдраго выбирала сам гора. Будто бы в суровый час она насылала жившим у ее подножия правителям сны с именами избранных, способных остановить надвигающуюся беду. Нареченного князем уводили вглубь пещер, и оттуда он выходил перерожденным: не человеком, но и не драконом — чем-то средним, с обычным обликом и волшебным нутром. Маунтдраго являлся людям как хранитель, обязанный защищать и гору, и короля, и свой народ.

Такова легенда. В реальности поиск избранного происходил проще: их однажды вызвали в столицу, и они с кислыми лицами (у Ривая уж точно) два часа наблюдали за чахнущими от старости лордами, перебирающими имена кандидатов на роль князя. Сидевший за троном Рейсс, кажется, был больным и совсем бесполезным — он будто грезил наяву, и никто не обращал на него внимания. В финале переговоров, Закли спросил у напрягшегося Эрвина, хочет ли он быть Маунтдраго? Ведь Парадису сейчас так тяжело: у нас война с огромными великанами, уничтожена третья Великая стена, вымерла почти четверть населения. «Нам нужен тот, кто защитит людей и объединит все войска, — сказал Закли, собирая со стола карточки с данными на отличившихся военных командиров. — Мы терпим бедствие, нас надо из него вывести. Эрвин, ты?»

«Я», — с готовностью отозвался Эрвин Смит, командор Разведкорпуса. Ривай, его помощник и правая рука, знал Эрвина довольно близко — и удивился этой решимости. Ведь быть Маунтдраго означало стать кровожадным и постоянно питаться кровью подчиненных! Это же совсем иная жизнь! Но когда они вернулись для разговора тет-а-тет в кабинет Закли, все встало на свои места. «О боже, о боже, — вздыхал Эрвин, ходя по комнате под бряцанье скромного ордена на мундире. — Я не готов, я не смогу». Его неспокойные руки то задерживались у рта, то зарывались в тщательно уложенные волосы. Ривай с облегчением улыбнулся — все хорошо. У Эрвина еще есть слабости, они еще друзья. И в подтверждение этих мыслей тот уселся на край стула со словами «не хочу».

— Но ведь кто, если не ты? — тут же принялся уговаривать его Ривай. — У тебя и так вся жизнь посвящена службе. А что будет, если они выберут какого-нибудь малодушного сумасброда?

— Я... слишком много бесполезных смертей, — сказал Эрвин, закрывая глаза и медленно, как в воде, мотая головой.

— Так необходимо, — продолжал напирать Ривай. Он ведь его совесть, он должен говорить правильные вещи, хотя от них сердце было не на месте.

Но Эрвину нужно было слышать эти слова, казалось, что он ждал именно их от своего капитана!

— И, в конечном счете, это все на благо.

— На благо...

— Да. — И Ривай бездумно добавил: — Я никогда тебя не покину, пока все, что ты делаешь — ради людей.

— Ха, — звонко выдохнул Эрвин, вытирая неожиданную слезу. Неужели так сильно страдает? — Ну, тогда я утяну тебя за собой.

Проведя в раздумьях несколько дней, он все же согласился. Прибывший к ним в часть Закли поздравил их с верным решением и сказал, что от Эрвина ничего другого не ждал. Он начал объяснять детали и огласил выбор, который иного мог свести с ума: убить одного близкого человека или полусотню своих воинов, но Эрвин без колебаний выбрал второе. «Я теперь первый в списке на жертвоприношение?» — нервно пошутил Ривай, сглатывая слюну. Ему почему-то думалось, что выбор между богатой мамзелькой, которую можно трахать по выходным, и полусотней своих солдат очевиден. Ну неужели она так важна?.. Его шутку никто не прокомментировал, Эрвин отвернулся. И Закли продолжил разговор: по-светски уточнил, что для таких целей лучше использовать рядовых.

— Это сделаешь ты, — сухо заключил Эрвин и помахал перед Риваем листком с именами, зажатым между его пальцами.

— Ах, — Ривай будто укололся. — Но я не хочу.

— Это необходимость. И мой приказ. Ты же еще мой подчиненный?

Эрвин легко улыбнулся, будто резко одергивал за ошейник. Ривай вжался в стул, и подумал, что их перекидывание жестокостями со стороны выглядит как игра. Вздохнувший Закли, кажется, думал ровно о том же.

За день до назначенного они приехали в пещеру. Солдат заманили под предлогом охраны королевского пиршества, на которое якобы была приглашена знать вместе с жителями горных племен; Эрвин настоял на том, чтобы вечером накормить своих людей и дать им расслабиться. Обрадованные вечно голодные разведчики мгновенно налетели на бока коричневых запекшихся свиней, кто-то хватал куропаток и грыз их без приборов руками; сладкий кумар яств наполнил весь зал вместе с чавканьем и смехом. Кругом плескалось вино, был праздник. Один лучившийся жизнью солдат решил выпить за командора, все дружно подхватили. Эрвин стал чернее тучи и поднял чашу, однако не сделал и глотка — за вечер он вообще ни к чему не прикоснулся. Ривай смотрел на своих сослуживцев так, будто впервые в жизни видел столько людей. Все быстро обожрались, кто-то даже лег между столами и громко сказал: «Я щас сдохну», — его со смехом подобрали и усадили обратно. «Нет, не сейчас», — согласился про себя Ривай.

По мысли Закли, на следующее утро отоспавшиеся и умывшиеся солдаты должны были получить особую униформу, более подходящую под интерьеры помещений — господам надо, чтобы все было красиво. Они выстроятся в очередь перед четырьмя комнатами, где их оглушат. Тела подвесят над решеткой, сделают надрезы на руках, перережут глотку, и кровь потечет прямо вниз, в бочки с водой — иначе она быстро загустеет, и вылить ее не получится. В этом им будут помогать особые люди Закли, которых ни Ривай, ни Эрвин в жизни своей не видели и не знали, но подготовка у них была явно армейская.

Ривай зашел к Эрвину накануне утром, и застал того за мытьем. Разговор не завязывался, они больше молчали, а их общая решимость стремительно таяла с приближением назначенного часа. Когда Эрвин обтерся и надел на себя чистую ночную сорочку, они уставились друг на друга с искренним страхом. Каждый до последнего верил, что все это дурной сон и, наверное, шутка.

— Может, лучше не надо? — шепотом спросил Ривай, нерешительно растирая его влажные плечи.

Вместо ответа Эрвин засопел. Глаза у него увлажнились, заблестели, и он с разочарованным звуком обнял его. Ривай вжался всем телом — ища уверенности и силы, которой ему сейчас так не хватало. Не ему одному — судя по тому, как крепко его стискивали ручищи. Потом их обжимания расцепили пришедшие ко времени слуги, и Ривая повели на выход. «Крепись», — донеслось до него в дверях. «Ты тоже», — слабо крикнул он из коридора, давая увести себя в одну из четырех комнат.

В коридоре он увидел, что в одну дверь уже заходили. Поспешив оказаться внутри, он потеснил стоявших солдат. Один из них, который у порога, подмигнул ему со словами: «А чего вне очереди?». Смутившиеся разведчики пихнули друга в плечо, тот зарделся — Ривай же не нашелся что сказать, просто сбежал вглубь. Там он обнаружил, что его со скучающим видом ждут два крупных мужика, а припасенный для него нож был больше похож на серп, чем на орудие убийства. Дубинами работали незнакомцы по очереди, а Ривай старался отстраниться. Сознание поначалу сопротивлялось происходящему, было желание бросить нож и сбежать, но его удерживала кое-какая мысль: как так, Ривай же сам уговаривал Эрвина сделать вот это все, а теперь робеет? Своей нерешительностью он ставил их всех в неловкое положение, заставлял сомневаться. Нет-нет, надо продолжать делать то, что делали. Нужно собраться с духом и сделать первый надрез. Он оказался самым сложным — даже померещилось, что парень очнулся и опять ему подмигнул. Но потом все сомнения исчезли и осталась тупая физическая работа. Работенка.

Чувствительность так обратно и не вернулась. Втроем они быстро управились, подождали с десять минут, пока не вытечет еще больше крови, и за это время Ривай пальцами исщипал себе все лицо — так, щепотка самонаказания. Но особой боли он не чувствовал, как и других эмоций. Ему все вспоминалось, что ведь на самом деле он просто хотел, чтобы Эрвин стал для всех закрытой и желанной книгой, которая может открываться только для Ривая. Он пробовал воскресить то чувство, которое двигало им все это время, но у него не получалось.

Вместе с незнакомцами он спустился к бочкам и вылил их содержимое в белокаменные канавки. Ярко-красная вода хлынула по ним и устремилась вниз, видимо, в маленький бассейн посреди небольшой комнаты за залом. Поставив бочки обратно, Ривай вышел по лестнице вниз, прошел сквозь помещение, где еще вчера они трапезничали, и сел на корточки за колоннами. Он принялся смотреть, как черна в свете факелов кровавая гладь, и как белоснежна сорочка на Эрвине — в ней он был как привидение, но не пугавшее, а пугавшееся всех вокруг. С ужасом тот обмакнул большой палец на ноге, а потом пытливо разглядывал, видимо, пытаясь понять отчего так жидка и холодна кровь. Потом обнажился и ступил в отвратительный бассейн. На шее у него было боло, блестевшее на груди зеленым камнем. Когда Эрвин встал на дно, воды ему было по подбородок. Журчание крови не прекращалось, наоборот, кто-то сверху даже вылили еще бочку, и по ручью брызнуло больше, прямо на белое лицо. После чего Ривай не мог различить Эрвина Смита в этой склизкой темени.

Секунды бездействия угнетали. Ничего не происходило, казалось, что дальше тоже не будет происходить. Ривай подумал: «Маунтдраго не существует», — его разломал стылый ужас от всего содеянного. И тут же от жидкости в бассейне пошли испарения, забулькали крупные пузыри. И без того теплый пол нагрелся сильнее, вода забурлила. Отчетливей запахло кровью, появился какой-то неприятный душок телесной влаги, напоминавший великанью кожу.

Послышался всплеск, недолгое болтыхание тела в воде. Ривай не удержался и подошел ближе — а вдруг там тонут? Освещая перед собой бурлящий адский суп, он упал коленями на горячий камень и помахал перед собой факелом, пытаясь углядеть какое-то подобие человека, тела или его части.

— Эр... — запнулся он, увидев как бесшумно на поверхность всплывает большая блестящая кочка.

Это была спина. Эрвин медленно показался над жидкостью, добрался до лестницы и шлепнул об пол ладонью. Опираясь на нее он поднялся из бассейна весь блестяще-красный и окончательно распрямился. Кровавая пленка выглядела на нем как краска, покрывшая собой всю кожу. «Неужели он таким и будет ходить?» — с тревогой подумал Ривай, вглядываясь в то, как Эрвин удлинившимися пальцами проредил волосы. С них стряхнулась кровь, и стало видно, что они теперь не просто седые — они белые.

Купаясь в крови своих солдат, Эрвин забирал их силу и становился по-настоящему волшебным созданием. Его жизнь отныне принадлежала только служению и только людям, иначе он лишался способности есть свою единственную пищу — кровь. Под гнетом этого знания Эрвин, немного постояв, не оборачиваясь пошел к себе. Видимо, отмываться. Следом за ним к бассейну приблизилась волна свидетелей, и отовсюду грянул шепот. Ривай колебался, стоит ли подходить к этому существу — огромные новые фаланги ему совсем не понравились — но его легонько подтолкнула какая-то служанка и кивком указала на Эрвина. За ее спиной можно было различить в полумраке несколько десятков людей, жадно смотрящих вслед новому герою. Всех интересовало, есть ли в стране новый Маунтдраго или нет, но Ривай, опять же, колебался.

Он быстро его нагнал и встал напротив, заставляя остановиться. Под стекающей кровью он видел белую, как снег, кожу, светлые несмачиваемые волоски, ярко-голубые глаза. «Что мы натворили», — думал Ривай, разглядывая потеки на безразличном лице Эрвина. Совершенно не наигранном, не смягчающимся, не улыбающимся. Хранящим свои тайны.

Книга была закрыта, напротив стоял некто незнакомый. Не зная, как проверить, осталось ли в _этом_ что-то от того человека, который обнимал его с полчаса назад, он протянул руку для касания, но Эрвин перехватил его запястье. Красный камень на груди качнулся и угрожающе сверкнул в свете огня. Кожу царапнуло чем-то острым, и стало ясно, что новые фаланги на самом деле когти.

Ривай выпустил факел из второй руки и попытался прижаться ладонью к окровавленной коже. Тщетно, Эрвин мгновенно поймал его и, хищно ухмыльнувшись, до боли сжал кулаки. Слишком сильно для человека.

— Не бойся, — рычаще произнес князь Маунтдраго, растягивая губы в улыбке. Показались длинные клыки, как у животных, и тут же спрятались. — Мы будем вместе, пока мы живем ради блага людей.

Выпавший огонь угасал на полу. Ухмыляющегося Эрвина постепенно укрывала темнота горных недр, и Риваю показалось, что он исчезает вместе с пробудившимся монстром.


End file.
